Portable Document Format (PDF) types of files are becoming more prevalent. Commonly, PDF files are sent through email or downloaded from various websites. PDF files also include JavaScript support. The addition of JavaScript to PDF files has allowed users to customize their PDF files (e.g., to manipulate their PDF files by, for example, modifying the appearance of such files, or providing dynamic form or user interface capabilities). However, malware can also attempt to exploit PDF files. For example, a malicious virus can be embedded within PDF files or accessible via the content of a PDF file, such as through an embedded JavaScript.
Identification of malicious PDF files is typically manually performed, such as by a security researcher or security analyst. For example, malicious PDF files can be manually inspected for the malicious elements so that malware elements can be detected in subsequent PDF files to determine whether the PDF files are malicious. However, given the numerous variations of malicious elements within a PDF file, manual identification of the malicious elements can be laborious and time consuming.